LED pixel devices where a number of LED pixels are used to create dynamic graphical elements is widely known and used in the field of visual solutions. For instance the LED pixel devices can be used to generate dynamic graphics elements in connection with architectural installations or as a part of a stage in connection with an entertainment event. Typically each LED pixel comprises a number of red LEDs, a number of blue LEDs and a number of green LEDs which can be dimmed in relation to each other whereby a large number of colors can be created by each LED pixel as known in the art of additive color mixing and LED video display systems. Presently there exists a number of different types of products which can be used to create dynamic graphical elements ranging from simple LED pixel devices with few LED pixels (typical 5-10 pixels) to high resolution LED pixel screens with a large number of LED pixels (+1000 pixels) arranged in flat rectangular array. Flexible LED pixel devices, where the LED pixels are provide as a flexible structure for instance a flexible LED pixel string do also exist. The use of the different LED pixel devices depend on the desired look and the structure wherein in the LED pixel devices are used. Today the visual appearance of the dynamic graphical elements primarily depends on the content (dynamic scenes and/or video material) provided to the LED pixel devises. However the appearance does also depend on type of LED pixel devices, where they and how they are placed in relation to each other. Further it is known that different optics e.g. diffusers can be arranged in connection with the LED devices in order to change the appearance of the LED pixel devices. During a show or an event the appearance of the LED pixel divides are often changed in order to provide different scenes and moods and new content are as a consequence executed at the LED pixel devices. Further there is a desire to provide new and existing content for the LED pixel devices.